Kristie (Extinction)
|status = Deceased |age = 19 |born = 2014 |origin = United States of America |gender = Female |ethnicity = Caucasian-American |hair color = Dark Brown |death = Shot by Blackheart |eye color = Blue |first appearance = |last appearance = Book 4: Devil |life span = Chapter 8 - Book 5 |created by = Fitz0021}} |songlink = Innocence}} Kristie was a major character in Extinction. Born into the outbreak, Kristie was unable to live a normal life. She was raised in a sheltered zone with reserved parents not prepared for the outbreak. Her safety behind walls came to an end when she and other young girls were captured by The Father. Abused, broken and used, Kristie spent the following years of her life as a sex slave to the group. After many escape and suicide attempts, Kristie was granted freedom when she was rescued by mysterious survivor Touka after other prisoners led a rebellion. Having spent most her life as a slave, Kristie struggled to find independence. She tried to please everyone with her innocent demeanor but in reality Kristie slipped further into emptiness as she battled her demons, even blaming herself for what the Father's group made her do. Her time on the road led to further bonding with the hardened Touka, who did her best to help grow Kristie into her own person. Their arrival in Delaware had Kristie attempt to live a life she never had and find her own value. However, the downfall of Delaware led to Touka dying to save Kristie. Ashamed of her inability to save Touka, Kristie made efforts to be of more value to her group of survivors and quell her insecurities. Their capture by the Blackheart cult had Kristie and Nadine taken to be apart of Vincent's "wives". Angered at the treatment towards the wives, Kristie knew she couldn't go back to that life nor let others suffer that fate. She devised a plan with Nadine to break them out and vowed to protect them as Touka did her. While their breakout was successful, Blackheart eventually tracked them down in the wasteland where Kristie gave her life in a futile attempt to save the girls from death, where Nadine ended up being the sole survivor. Overview One thing that’s important to know about Kristie is her eagerness to please others. She’s quick to adapt socially into whatever environment she has to survive. She can be very flirtatious and can pull off her innocence card very well to get what she wants. At heart though -- when she puts away that desire to please everyone else around her -- she really is just an innocent girl who was put in the wrong time period. Growing up sheltered as a slave, that was the only life she knew and it gave her protection -- however, seeing how her body & her mind made people happy, and seeing how well she was treated by those who did care, after being taken from that shelter and thrown into the outside world, she realized just how insecure and empty she really was. This facade she puts up is nothing but a barrier that nobody is able to penetrate. If alone, she spends the time crying, and when asleep, she spends the time in a constant cycle of fear, anxiety, & depression. Arc Killed Victims *Touka (Chapter 3, before reanimation) *Small amount of people *Moderate amount of infected Appearances ---- Category:Extinction Characters Category:Extinction Category:Characters Category:User Created Characters